Seth Turner
Seth Turner is a Wrestler from the World of CAW. He is a member of X Bullet Club and is currently signed to YXW, XWP, IWA, ECCW & EEW. YXW (2016-Present) Debut & X Bullet Club Seth Turner would make his YXW Debut at St. Valentines Day Massacre, competing in a 6 Man Battle Royal which he would lose voluntarily, forming the villainous heel stable, X Bullet Club. At WrestleMania, Seth would compete in the MITB Ladder match but would be unsuccessful. On Superstars after WM, Seth would team with Zack Thompson beating New Generation (Brett Storm & Dice). Also on that night Seth Turner would win his first Championship, winning the 24/7 Championship. He would successfully defend it at Extreme Rules but would lose it to Casablanca thanks to the 24/7 rule. At Summerslam, Seth would enter the Aztec Warfare match at Number 13. He would not eliminate anyone before being eliminated by Christian Styles. At Road To Gold, Seth would lose to Sean Avery. At Survivor Series, Seth would take part in the beatdown of Brett Storm after his second YTW Title win. Seth Turner would enter the Royal Rumble but would be eliminated by Tony Wolf. At WrestleMania, Seth would beat Demon Extreme. At Money in the Bank, Seth would lose in the MITB Ladder Match. At Hell in a Cell, Seth would lose inside Hell in a Cell. He would blame Max Mercury (who was also in the match) and would be left by Max Mercury even when he got attacked by Ghostface. Season 4: 2x World Hardcore Champion At Extreme Rules, Seth Turner would defeat Herosta & Jake Navor to win the World Hardcore Title for a second time (his first reign being when the Title was called the 24/7 Title) XWP (2016-Present) Season 1: Tag Team & Internet Champion Seth Turner would make his XWP Debut teaming with fellow XBC Teammate Reggie Killer beating Mario Sanchez & Phenom on Smackdown after Pride. At Outlaw, Seth would team with Zack Thompson & Reggie Killer to beat Matteo, Mario Sanchez & Phenom. At Unbreakable, Seth would compete in the MITB Ladder match but would be unsuccessful. At Summerslam, Seth Turner would win his first Title in XWP when he teamed with Reggie Killer to beat Team Bring It to become Tag Team Champions. At Nightmares, (Seth along with Reggie) would retain the Titles against Team Bring It after DoggyDog allowed them to win when he joined X Bullet Club. At Survivor Series, Seth and Reggie would lose the Tag Titles to Stunning Bradd & Mr Macho. Seth and Reggie would lose their rematch at Destruction. At Royal Rumble, Seth would enter at Number 1 and would last a whopping 34 Minutes 11 Seconds before being eliminated by Mahadi Khan. On the Smackdown before WrestleMania, Seth Turner would beat Morpheus (with some help from X Bullet Club) to win the Internet Title (making him champion in IWA & ECCW as well). At WrestleMania, he would successfully defend the Title against Lula. Season 2: Move to Raw & Cruiserweight Champion On the Raw after WM, Seth Turner would be drafted to Raw. As he was Internet Champion though he competed on both brand's CPVs. Seth Turner would defend his Title against Ginji at Betrayal. At ECCW's Total Domination Show, Seth would lose his Internet Title. At Outlaw, Seth Turner would confront Chris Danger after he beat Roacher. At Reckoning, Seth Turner would win the Cruiserweight Title in a Fatal 4 Way. At Money in the Bank, Seth would successfully defend the Title against Chris Danger. At Summerslam, he would lose the Title to Francaios in a 6 Man Ladder Match. He faced Cruiserweight Champion Sean Avery (who beat Francaios at a House Show) at Nightmares S02 in a losing effort. On the Survivor Series Pre-Show, Seth would team with Zachary Welch to defeat Arrow & Jet Omega Elliot. Season 3: Face Turn, Feud with Max Mercury & 6 Man Tag Team Champion On the Raw After WM2, Seth Turner would tell Max Mercury he wanted to split away from X Bullet Club and he would attacked by Max Mercury because of it turning face in the process. At Outlaw, Seth & Max would face off one on one with Seth losing. Seth would then face several X Bullet Club members including Brett Storm & Zachary Welch in Career vs Membership matches where Seth would win forcing that member of XBC to leave the group. At Summerslam S03, Seth would defeat Max Mercury to officially end the feud and X Bullet Club. At Nightmares, Seth would compete in a 4 Way No. 1 Contenders Match in a losing effort. At Survivor Series, Seth would compete in a Smackdown vs Raw Match representing Raw where team Raw would win. At the Royal Rumble, Seth Turner would have his first World Title match in a losing effort against XWP Champion Sean Avery. At Danger Zone, Seth Turner would enter the Elimination Chamber Number One Contenders Match in a losing effort when he was eliminated by Mr Macho. At WrestleMania, Seth Turner would team with Curtis Stunt & Jet Omega Elliot to win the 6 Man Tag Titles by defeating Quincy Demont, Abigor & Basher Malone. Season 4: Championship Opportunities At XWP Backlash S04, Seth Turner would face XWP Champion Angel Alexander for the XWP Championship in a losing effort. At Betrayal, Seth, Curtis & Jet would lose the Titles back to Quincy, Abigor & Basher after Jet got too obsessed with proving he wasn't the weak link of the team. Championships & Accomplishments YXW: * YXW 24/7/World Hardcore Champion - 2x (Current)*** XWP: * XWP Tag Team Champion - 1x with Reggie Killer * XWP Cruiserweight Champion - 1x * XWP Internet Champion - 1x* * XWP 6 Man Tag Team Champion - 1x with Curtis Stunt & Jet Omega Elliot * Slammy Awards - 1 Time ** 2018 Breakout Star of the Year IWA: * IWA Tag Team Champion - 1x with Reggie Killer & Kenny Taylor** * IWA Internet Champion - 1x* ECCW: * ECCW Cruiserweight Champion - 2x * ECCW Internet Champion - 1x* YIFW: * YIFW Tag Team Champion - 1x (Final) with Reggie Killer EYE: * EYE Cruiserweight Champion - 1x (Final) *Recognized as Internet Champion in XWP, IWA & ECCW **Seth, Reggie & Kenny defended the Titles under the Freebird Rule ***During Seth's first reign, the Title was called the 24/7 Championship Category:YXW Category:CAW Category:X Bullet Club